Fromeo And Georgiet
by sillhouettesinsunsets
Summary: Fred and George’s relationship might be coming to an untimely end what with Ron barging in at the wrong time and all, so before they receive the ultimatum of a life time Fred looks back on how it all began.


**This is my first fic so please be nice, I would love some reviews and any constructive criticism or ideas for improvements I could make, just nothing malicious so if you don't like slash or incest turn back now. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER – I hope that's clear**

**Warnings: slash, twincest, some coarse language, M. I am warning you again.**

**Pairing: Fred/George Weasley**

**Summary: Fred and George's relationship might be coming to an untimely end what with Ron barging in at the wrong time and all, so before they receive the ultimatum of a life time Fred looks back on how it all began.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fromeo And Georgiet

I never thought we were doing anything wrong. We couldn't help it. That was how we felt. Looking back, I guess I knew others wouldn't like it, but we felt invincible, like our love could conquer all. A bit like Romeo and Juliet I suppose; caught up in the moment, not thinking about the consequences.

Well now we have to pay the price. See the looks of disgust and pity every time we look in our families' eyes. I wish things could go back to the way they used to be, when it was just our little secret. We wanted them to know, to no longer have to hide. But not like that.

It was one of those clichéd moments, one of those 'forgetting to lock the door and someone walking in' moments. That didn't stop it being the worst moment of my life though. Ron didn't shout or yell, he didn't even faint from the shock; he just looked at us... and then walked away. Of course when the shock of finding his twin brothers in bed together, _naked_, finally wore off he told the whole house, Mum, Dad, Ginny, everyone he could find; he even sent an owl to Harry and Hermione and told them.

I don't think it was entirely our fault that we fell in love. I mean, Mum always kept us close when we were small, she let us sleep in the same bed and always _aww'd_ when we gave each other hugs and kisses. We were brought up that way; it's practically been driven into us to be affectionate towards each other, what can they expect, it's their fault. But now I'm sounding like a spoilt child, a bit like Malfoy I suppose, but then _he_ doesn't have these sorts of problems, _he_ doesn't have a twin brother to fall in love with; well he doesn't have any siblings at all actually. What a lonely little kid he must have been, no wonder he's such a git. He's got no one to fight with a home so he takes it out on other people at school. But why am I thinking about Malfoy anyway, I must be going insane.

On to a more pleasant topic, or unpleasant if you're anyone else on the planet apart from me and George. I think I must have been about thirteen when I started liking George, well more than I should have liked him, I'd loved him for years but he was my twin brother, my other half, so that was sort of expected. Anyway, I was thirteen, and we had just come home for the summer before our third year, Ron's first and the first time we would meet Harry, but that's not important. We'd always been close and I guess I'd just reached that age where you're starting to grow up and you're thinking about the opposite sex. Only, I wasn't really that interested in girls, they were annoying, they screamed a lot and reminded me of my sister, very sweet but incredibly irritating. I didn't have feelings towards anyone, well not until I saw George coming out of the shower; again a very clichéd moment but I was thirteen and all that mattered to me was that my brother was dripping wet, wearing a low riding towel and dragging his hand through his hair. My jaw must have hit the floor, giving me that 'I'm a goldfish' look and I stood there so long just staring that George noticed me. I quickly composed myself and made up some crap story about seeing how long it would take for my mouth to dry out in a humid room before scarpering as fast as I could.

As I sat on my bed in the room I shared with George I tried to grasp what had just happened. I wasn't gay, well I didn't think I was; I had no experience with either sex so I guess I couldn't make a proper judgement. But he's my brother, my twin brother, my _identical twin brother_. That was wrong on so many levels that it was just unreal. _I'll just forget about it and pretend it never happened._

At that moment the door opened and George stepped in looking at my quizzically. "Are you alright?" He gave me an odd look which said quite plainly that he thought I was mad.

"Yeah, course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

George shut the door and walked closer to me, "Well for one you're babbling and two, you don't normally stare gormlessly at me from the bathroom doorway." Realising that I needed to cover up for my moment of, er, _gayness_, I started babbling, _again._ "No, I wasn't staring at you. I told you I was -." But George cut me off before I could finish my pathetic excuse for an excuse. "Trying to see how long it would take for your mouth to dry out in a humid room, yeah. Come on; just tell me, I can't be that bad."

Yeah right, not that bad, you've got to be kidding me. But he wants an answer and there is no way I can tell him the truth, he'd freak out and never talk to me again. So I tried a different lie. "I was in shock," I said slowly.

"What?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe that the room was so, er, hot and, em, wet" _like George...NO! Stay on track_ "from only one shower" I finished quickly. George was looking at me funny again. _Oh no, he doesn't believe me, think of something else quick._ Unfortunately, before I could start another abysmal attempt at lying George opened his mouth. "And you couldn't have told me that to start with." Oh crap, didn't think of that, I should have thought of something worse. Well, nothing I can do about it now.

So, I decided the best thing to do was...shrug. Shrug and turn to look out of the window. "Forget it, it was nothing, I was just having a weird moment, that's all." George looked like he was about to argue but then he just said, "Fine, but, you know you can talk to me, right." I turned my head to look at him; he seemed sincere but that didn't mean he wouldn't just turn on me when he heard about what had really happened. "Of course I do, thanks but right now I'm hungry, what's Mum got for dinner," I said as I moved to walk passed him to the door. Before I got there though, George grabbed my arm, "You're still not gonna tell me?"

"Really, forget it, let's just go to dinner George," I said, hoping he didn't notice the slightly pleading tone in my voice.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist," he said laughing and throwing his arm around my shoulders, "let's eat."

That was where it all started, Merlin knows why I let it continue, I should have drawn a line under it right there but I thought it would be okay if I just kept it to myself and didn't let him know. Of course, once he did find out, I found another reason to let it go on.

It was during fifth year that things took a turn for the unexpected. George and I had decided to go down to the kitchen for some food like we always did. Unfortunately we had given the Marauders Map to Harry the week before so he could go to Hogsmeade and, though we knew all the secret passages by heart, we weren't able to see if any teachers or prefects were lurking around. It so happened that Filch had taken it upon himself to patrol the fourth floor corridor that night and we didn't see him coming. Luckily we noticed him before he saw us but as fate would have it there were no secret passages or classrooms for us to hide that were close enough for us to reach in time. The only possible hiding place was a very small alcove to the left. In fact, it was so small that when we dived into it we were pressed so hard against each other that we could barely breathe. I had come to realise over the two and a half years since the 'shower incident' as I had aptly named it, that I was in fact gay, I did fancy George and there was nothing I could do to stop it or initiate a relationship. So I just accepted the facts. That didn't mean to say that I was alright being flush up against George in the middle of the night whilst hiding in an alcove from a grump caretaker. I hoped that Filch wouldn't linger down this corridor and that I would be able to escape this situation as soon as possible because, even though I was quite enjoying being so close to George that I could smell the shampoo he had used that morning and starting to ravish his neck was a prominent possibility, I was in danger of letting George know how I felt as I don't think 'that was my wand sticking in your thigh' was going to convince him otherwise.

After what felt like hours we heard Filch ascending the staircase around the corner and considered it safe enough to come out (I didn't realise at the time how true that statement really was). I practically leaped away from George as we extracted ourselves, so obviously it seemed that George asked me that terribly familiar question again, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, course I am," uh oh, starting to feel like déjà vu here, "I'm just relieved we didn't get caught."

"Since when have you cared about us getting caught," George asked me disbelievingly.

"Well it would have been a real bummer to get detention when we've got all this free time," I lied, quite convincingly for once in my opinion, " It's alright to get detention when you've got exams coming up because it's an excuse not to revise but not now, that's just annoying." Actually that is a point, I going to make that my new motto.

"You have got a point there," yes I have, "but you've still never cared before." He was looking at me sceptically.

"Well I only just thought of it," I said nonchalantly, about to set back for Gryffindor Tower.

"So you just made it up. As an excuse," George called out to me. "You're lying to me again." Oh no, he's accusing me, I've hurt his feelings. I'd better rewind quickly. Turning around swiftly I said as honestly as I could given the fact that I was lying my arse off, "No, that's not what I meant, I –," but I didn't get to finish. George was standing right in front of me, his freckled nose inches away from mine, shouting. "WHY DO YOU KEEP ON LYING TO ME, FRED? YOU MAKE THINGS UP AND WHEN I DON'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU TRY SOMETHING ELSE. WHAT ARE YOU KEEPING FROM ME?"

By the time he had finished, he'd grabbed my shoulders and was on the verge of shaking me. I couldn't really blame him, we'd never kept secrets from each other before and it was obvious that hadn't forgotten about the 'shower incident'. He knew I was keeping something from, whether he thought it was the same thing or two completely different ones, that fact still remained. But what could I tell him, he'd hate me if I told the truth, he'd be revolted. "Why don't you trust me?" George said quietly and when I looked at him I could see tears in his eyes and he let his arms fall to his sides.

That was what broke me; that was what made me pick up the chips and let them fall. How could he think I didn't trust him? I'd trust him with my life; I loved him for Merlin's sake.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I do trust you, don't ever think that I don't, I'd trust you with anything, everything, I just...didn't want you to hate me," I finished quietly. I couldn't look at him, not yet, so I just stared at the floor, I didn't want him to see the tears and the vulnerability etched across my face.

"Why would I hate you?" Oh, such a simple question, such a complicated answer; why would he hate me, why wouldn't he? There are so many reasons to hate me, _I _even hate me.

"Freddie, tell me, please, just let me help you." He rested one hand gently on my left shoulder and cupped my cheek with his other. He tilted my head up and I couldn't help but get lost in his deep blue eyes. I think I went slightly incoherent as I remember thinking, _I can tell him, what could go wrong, he'll understand, George has always understood me._

So with still some considerable effort I said, "I like you." There was silence and then he...laughed. I couldn't believe it; he was laughing as if I had just made some hilarious joke rather than pronounce my incestuous feelings towards him. "Fred..." he said breathlessly, still laughing. "You took all that time and made me worry for ages and all you wanted to say was that you liked me. I bloody well hope that you like me; I am your brother after all."

Ah, that's why he's laughing. I guess I'll just have to try again. "No, I mean, I _like_ like you," I explained slowly, hoping and dreading that he'd understand.

"You like liking me, well that's good, I wouldn't want you to hate liking me or only like me because you felt you were obligated to." He also spoke slowly, though in his case it was as if he were talking to a madman rather than trying to convey a point. But that didn't really matter, the fact was that he still didn't get it and I was becoming increasingly frustrated. As a result I threw subtlety out the window and yelled, "NO, I MEAN I LOVE YOU AND BEFORE YOU START THINKING THAT I MEAN LIKE I LOVE MUM AND DAD, I'M TELLING YOU YOU'RE WRONG. I LOVE YOU LIKE...like...I, er, like...fancy you type of love you, if you know what I mean." I tailed off at the end, having run out of steam.

Silence.

Still silence.

_Shit, I didn't just do that, did I? Okay, just look at the floor, not at George, don't...don't....oh Merlin, I've screwed this up so bad._

"You love me?" George whispered tentatively. What could I say, or do for that matter; I couldn't deny it, not after that episode. So I nodded slowly, still staring at my feet and scuffing the toe of my right shoe on the stone floor.

I suddenly felt a hand touching my face, the fingers stroking my cheek and I heard George say softly, "And you didn't think I would return that love." Slowly, I raised my head to look at him and saw an expression of such love and adoration that I thought I had fallen into one of my dreams. Never had I thought I would see that look directed towards me in anything but a dream. It was a look that made me hope; hope that by some serious misjudgement in fate he felt the same.

Again there was a silence, this time a silence of anticipation, not one of awkwardness and regret. I hardly dared to breathe, let alone move to close that gap between us, lest I destroy the moment. But I couldn't help it. After all these years I needed to finally feel that intimate contact, something real, not just a wild fantasy. Slightly titling my head, I moved to close the gap between us and that moment when our lips met was like the breath of life. I flung my arms around George's neck and clung on to him as if my life depended on it. This was the most important moment of my life and I was going to savour it for all eternity. George slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him crushing his mouth down on mine. Our kiss began to deepen, so much so, I thought my head would burst from the intensity, but I was saved that trip to Madame Pomfrey when George pulled away. For a moment I thought he had suddenly realised what we had been doing and was disgusted, but then I saw the lust filled look in his eyes and my worries were swept away.

"We should get back to the tower in case Filch or someone comes along. I'm surprised we haven't been caught already with the amount of shouting we've been doing," he said with a grin and then pulling me into a hug, nuzzling into my neck. A small moan slipped past my lips and I was ready for another round of intense kissing but George stepped away from me still keeping one arm round my waist and steered me toward the staircase up to the fifth floor.

I remember that night so vividly. We slept in the same bed for the first time in years, cuddled up to each other, kissing occasionally before we fell asleep in each other's arms. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and I finally felt content. Content with the fact that George now knew how I felt and by some miracle reciprocated my feelings. I felt as if nothing could go wrong and that my life would be finally be perfect. Well, it was for a while.

We were always wary that we might one day be caught and we were aware of what the consequences might be but sometimes that just didn't matter. In the heat of the moment we cared very little of who might walk in the door. We had a number of close shaves including one that involved Snape almost catching us. But however dangerous it might of been, neither of us had any thought of ending it. Our relationship didn't progress that much, no more than kissing and minor touching until that night after Dad got those tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. We were so excited and almost drunk with adrenaline and anticipation that we finally felt ready to take that big step.

I was so nervous yet still excited like right before an important Quidditch match. This was _the _most important Quidditch match of my entire _life._ George was nervous too, I could tell. That was also something I had come to realise over the so far short span of our relationship: we were so _connected_, so in tune with each other, like we were meant to be together. It was that feeling that stopped me from backing out every time; if we were so right for each other, how could it be wrong. Seeing George lying on my bed whilst I hovered over him, and seeing how clearly he trusted me to not hurt him told me all I needed to know. It didn't matter whether it was right or wrong, all I cared about was that I was with George.

"Okay, are you sure you're ready for this, I mean is this what you want?" I asked, needing conformation that George really wanted this before I went ahead and began to prepare him.

"I'm sure. I want this, I want _you._" He smiled at me, a really gentle smile and then leaned up to place a soft kiss on my lips. Of course being the slightly more reckless one I couldn't help but deepen the kiss, pushing George into the mattress as he allowed my tongue to enter his mouth. His arms came up around my neck pulling me even closer to him, as I moved my hands down. With one, I took hold of his shaft; the resulting gasp was silenced by our still fiery kiss, whilst my other hand moved round to press one finger firmly against his entrance. As I slowly pressed into him I heard George groan against my lips, pulling back to see if he was in pain I saw that his eyes were half closed, but not far enough to hide to lusty look in them, and that his mouth was slightly open. He looked like some kind of God and I just couldn't take my eyes off him. I could have looked at him all day, but George had leant upwards to suck on my neck and I remembered what I was meant to be doing.

Once my first finger was securely inside George I began to stretch him gently before inserting the second one. This time George had a slightly more pained expression and I tried my best not to hurt him. This was hindered by the fact that I was so aroused at the moment; if I didn't keep my head I would probably end up ripping my fingers from him and starting to pummel him into the mattress with my cock instead. I tried to think of something unsexy to calm me down, like Dumbledore in a bikini, but that was quite difficult when the most sexy person on the planet, in my opinion, has just started moaning (seems it doesn't hurt anymore). I took that as my cue to add the last finger. I did this very slowly to cause as minimal amount of discomfort as possible and when I finally had all three inside him I began to stretch him more to make room for something quite a bit larger (well not that large, I'm not blowing my own trumpet here, but I'm not going to say that I'm small).

Once George seemed sufficiently prepared, and by now he was writhing on the bed beneath me, I slipped my fingers out and aligned the tip of my penis with his entrance. The anticipation for what we were about to do was so strong it was like having a third person in the room, not an image I really wanted at the moment, but anyway. Taking a deep breath and looking into George's eyes as I did so, I began to press into him. It was the most intense feeling I've ever experienced, George was _so_ tight, I couldn't believe it. I felt him tense beneath me and I saw the small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as I slid further in. Reaching up I brushed the tears away with my finger tips and placed a soft kiss on his cheek; I then brought that hand down and wrapped it around his unattended shaft. As this was going on I succeeded in filling George completely and now had to restrain myself and let him get used to the sensation whilst I stroked up and down his cock. As an added comforter I started to pepper little kisses all over his chest and murmur all those sweet little nonsense words in his ear.

George seemed to be ready for us to continue as he bucked up with his hips causing me to moan in want and pleasure. I leant down and gave him a deep kiss, moving my arms so that I could support myself with my hands on the mattress, before I started a rhythm of shallow thrusts. I was positively shaking, I could barely contain myself, but I saw there was still some discomfort in George's face so I aimed for that spot inside him that would make all the pain go away. When I hit his prostate a few minutes later George let out a moan of pure ecstasy.

"Fred...please...oh Merlin..." Encouraged that he was no longer in any pain and seemed to be enjoying it quite a lot, I began to pick up the pace, thrusting deeper with more vigour that brought out even more moans, this time from both of us.

"George...you're...so...ugh...tight..." I managed to gasp out.

"Please Fred...more...I need you..." George moaned breathlessly.

Well I wasn't going to refuse when he'd asked so nicely. I began to pound into him and he thrust up to meet me; the air was soon full of the sound of our moans and the heat radiating from our bodies.

Sensing completion was close for both of us I took hold of George's penis again and pumped him to the rhythm of our thrusting. George climaxed moments later and his anal walls clamped down around my cock, forcing my orgasm from me. I moved to the left just before my knees gave way so that I didn't end up crushing George and then wrapped my sweat drenched arms around his equally sweaty body and snuggled up to him.

"I love you," I slurred. I was exhausted and I faintly heard George reply, "Love you too" and mutter a quick cleaning charm before I fell asleep with a sigh.

Our relationship continued in this manner for the next four years and everything was perfect until one little locking charm was forgotten and Ron discovered everything. As I said he was completely silent, didn't say a word, just walked in and walked out again, only you could tell it wasn't that simple in his mind. You could see the storm taking place behind his eyes: hundreds of questions and accusations chasing themselves around his brain, whether to be angry or disappointed or just downright scared. So he chose silence and then, of course, his anger got the better of him and he told everyone.

That was two hours ago. Now we're in our room, with our clothes on again, waiting for someone to come up stairs; there's been shouting, then silence, more shouting, some quiet but furious arguments and –

There it is. Someone's coming up the stairs. Well I'm not going to listen to any crap from them. I love George and there is no way in hell that they're going to change my mind or make me regret what I did.

Whoever it was stopped outside the door. There's a knock, then a pause, then –

"Fred, George, can we talk to you please?" Mum. Her voice is gentle but I can hear the disapproving tone underneath it.

I look at George and I can see that he's scared. Reaching over to him, I take his hand and lean my head against his. "It'll be alright," l tell him, trying to reassure myself as well.

"You think?" he asks me doubtfully. Well, no, not really, I think we're going to get the ultimatum from hell but I can't tell him that. He'd be even more scared. But I have to tell him the truth; I promised him years ago that I'd never lie to him again. "Okay, not really...but what can they do?"

"Disown us, throw us out, it'd be all over the Daily Prophet and then they'd hate us even more for bringing shame on the family and then the rest of the world would hate us as well and we'd be all alone and...and..." He was gasping by the end and on the verge of tears so I pulled him into my arms and whispered in his ear. "Shh, it's okay, we'll get through this together, I promise." He leaned his head against my neck and nodded shakily.

At that moment the door opened and Mum walked in followed by Dad, who had a somewhat reluctant expression on his face. George moved to put a gap between us but I held him against me. If they couldn't handle us holding each other then it was pointless to even start a conversation. Dad closed the door behind them and they turned to look at us. "What...I...you....what?" Mum stuttered. She seemed relatively calm but it might just be the calm before the storm.

"Well, it depends on what our dear brother Ron has said but to put it bluntly: we're having a relationship and there's nothing you can do about it," I said bitterly.

There was a pause. Then the storm blew up, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS? THAT'S INCEST! IT'S ILLEGAL!"

Quite calmly I said, "I know, and I don't care. I love George." I finished rather stubbornly as if that settled the matter, and in my opinion it did, but not in Mum's.

"SO? YOU-KNOW-WHO LOVED TO KILL PEOPLE BUT THAT DIDN'T MAKE IT ALRIGHT, DID IT?" Mum was yelling at the top of her voice and I could feel George trembling beside me. She really was scaring when she got going. But somehow we had to get across to her that we didn't care what the law was; it wouldn't stop us from loving each other.

Dad seemed to have decided that he needed to step in, so he put a hand on Mum's shoulder to stop her ranting and said quietly, "What your mother is trying to say is that you cannot continue with such a thing. It's extremely immoral and you could end up in prison. What kind of an example are you setting for Ron and Ginny?"

I snorted. "I don't think Ron and Ginny would ever get together Dad. Who'd want to share a bed with Ron?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Mum screamed. See, that's the problem, even if you stall her for a while, she just refuels and then she's at you again. The women never gives up!

"THEN WHAT IS THE POINT?" George yelled.

We were all in shock, George hardly ever shouts, well apart from that time in the fourth floor corridor, but _normally_ he's a very collected person. Right now, he was red in the face and tears were collecting in the corners of his eyes; he looked as if all that anger had been boiling up inside of him until he just couldn't take it anymore. Mum was lost for words...how did he do that? It's impossible to stop Mum once she's got going.

"I...I..." George stuttered and then he ran from the room, the tears falling freely.

Mum, Dad and I looked at each other. It looked like Mum was about to say something, so I got up quickly and moved towards the door to find George.

"You stay –"

"No" And I walked out.

As I climbed down the stairs I heard more shouting coming from the living room. George was standing just inside the door and Ron was yelling at him from across the room, "- DISGUSTING, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MY BROTHER!" Then he spotted me in the doorway. "YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING! DOING STUFF TOGETHER, IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU'RE GAY!"

I'd had enough of his crap, I wasn't going to stand here and listen to this abuse, "SO YOU'RE A HOMOPHOBE AS WELL AS I PRICK!"

Suddenly Ginny piped up from the corner where she had been watching the scene unfold, "Ron, there's nothing wrong with people being gay, Dean's gay, that's why we broke up." I hadn't even noticed she was there.

Now Ron turned on her. "WHAT? BUT I'VE BEEN SHARING A DORM WITH HIM FOR SEVEN YEARS! THAT'S JUST WRONG! HE MIGHT HAVE BEEN CHECKING ME OUT!" Then he turned back to me and George. "THEN AGAIN, YOU TWO MIGHT HAVE BEEN CHECKING ME OUT FOR SEVEN_TEEN_ YEARS!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Ron, why would we want to check _you_ out?" I couldn't believe it; he must have completely lost the plot.

But this had gone on long enough. I refused to stay here for another minute if all I was going to get was a load of vicious accusations.

"Ron, just shut up, I don't care" I said tiredly. Turning to George I saw that he looked exactly how I felt: completely exhausted. "Come on, let's go back to the shop, we don't need to stay here."

George looked at Ginny, so I did the same and saw she was looking at us in pity. Turning back to look at me, George just gave a small nod and then moved to go to the front door. As I turned to follow him, I heard Mum and Dad coming down the stairs, more the reason to leave quickly. Just as we reached the front door I heard Mum say, "I'm sorry boys, but I can't let you do this. So, if you want to stay here then this nonsense has got to stop." I didn't even turn back to look at her, I barely slowed in undoing the latch on the door; I opened it and walked out, George by my side, neither of us looking back.

Just like Romeo, I was banished, but thankfully _my_ Juliet came with me.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, there it is. THE END. I hope you liked it, please review and I would really appreciate any ****constructive**** criticism you have to offer.**

**Oh, and any time I mention **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**, just want you to know that I don't own them either.**

**sillhouettesinsunsets**


End file.
